


The Tales of Zuko and Jin

by jayquellin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ba Sing Se, Consensual Underage Sex, Episode: s02e15 Tales of Ba Sing Se, Episode: s02e17 Lake Laogai, Episode: s02e18 The Earth King, Episode: s03e01 The Awakening, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Jin and Zuko try to make things work!, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Teenage Drama, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayquellin/pseuds/jayquellin
Summary: This fic is an exploration of one of my favorite scenes from the series. What if Jin refused to let Zuko run away from her? What if Zuko was tired of being alone? Can these two find love and happiness in Ba Sing Se? How will they navigate all of Zuko's skeletons?
Relationships: Iroh & Jin (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 310





	1. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko told a half-truth. A convenient truth. He wanted to let Jin in. He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her close to him, to have more awkward dates, to get to know her past and her plans for the future.

Zuko gingerly walked into the sparse apartment he shared with his uncle in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. Iroh snapped up straight and started grooming his Bonsai tree, keeping his back to Zuko. He was attempting to hide the fact that moments before he had been leaning out of the apartment window, waiting for Zuko to return home from his date with Jin.

“How was your date, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked.

Zuko slammed the screens separating his sleeping space from the rest of the apartment. He winced at the sound and decided to open the screen a sliver. 

“It was nice,” Zuko offered to his uncle.

He closed the screen door again, gently. He could practically feel his uncle smiling at him through the thin screen. Zuko flopped back onto his bedroll, before turning over and groaning into his pillow.

Truth be told, his date with Jin _was_ nice, despite things getting off to a bumpy start. He genuinely enjoyed his time with her. She was sweet and kind, a ray of sunshine in a world that had become so bleak. 

Zuko mentally reprimanded himself for getting carried away at the Firelight Fountain. He told his uncle when they first arrived in the city that he wasn’t interested in making a life as a refugee in Ba Sing Se. He was Zuko, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne. Peasant girls of the Lower Ring were not worth his time and attention.

He reminded himself of these things, refusing to relax into the position he had been forced into. However, he couldn’t shake the lingering feeling of guilt that had settled into his stomach the moment he ran away from Jin at the fountain. She deserved better than him.

* * *

Jin walked home alone that night, head hung low. Her mind was still reeling from her date with Li. She was desperately trying to figure out where things went wrong. Admittedly, their conversation was awkward at the beginning, but first dates always are. But then things took a turn for the better, and she really believed that she was connecting with Li at the Firelight Fountain. She brought her fingertips to her lips as she remembered the feeling of Li’s mouth on hers.

She kept replaying one instant over and over again when she opened her eyes at the fountain. In mere moments, Li had transformed the somber unlit fountain into a shimmering display of light and warmth. How in the world did he do it? 

Jin suspected Li and his uncle were keeping a dangerous secret. She recalled a scene at the tea shop a few weeks ago. A teenage refugee stormed into the shop to pick a fight with Li. He accused him of being a firebender. At the time she assumed that the guy was making things up, that the mental toll of the war was catching up with him. What if he was right?

She arrived home and opened the door to her family’s meager apartment. Her younger sister bounded up to her, pigtails bouncing on the top of her head.

Her sister wrapped herself around Jin’s torso, and looked up at her before she said, “Jin, you’re home! How was your dinner with the cute boy from the tea shop?”

“It was… strange,” Jin responded. “He ran off at the end, without telling me why.” She grinned down at her sister. “But I’m not letting him get away from me that easily.”

Jin grabbed her sister’s hand and guided her to their room, already working on a plan to get more information out of Li.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Zuko went on his failed date with Jin, yet he still couldn’t shake off the guilt he felt from leaving things the way he did with her. Part of him wanted to find Jin and apologize. He could make up some excuse for why he bailed on their date. Maybe he could convince her that he had food poisoning or something? No way she would buy that.

He slumped at the thought, and his hand accidentally landed on a scalding hot teapot. Zuko yelped out in pain, alerting his uncle, who was in the dining room. Iroh came over to help him.

Zuko muttered, “I can handle it, uncle, I know how to hold a teapot.”

“I’m sure you do Li, but you seem a bit distracted lately.” Iroh paused, giving Zuko a knowing look. “You know, I haven't seen Jin come into the shop lately. I thought you said that your date went well?”

“It did. Sort of. I don’t know uncle! It’s complicated.” Zuko groaned.

Zuko lowered his voice, “You know as well as I do that I can’t get involved with an Earth Kingdom girl. Not with all that’s going on.”

Iroh nodded. “Sure, but Li, you never know what wonders you will find if you only give people a chance.”

Great, another piece of unsolicited bullshit wisdom from his uncle. Zuko rolled his eyes at Iroh, but part of him knew that he was right. Zuko never had any real friends growing up. He told others, and himself, that he didn’t need anyone. He’s always been better on his own. But his recent misadventures in the Earth Kingdom have demonstrated that it's good to have someone in his corner. 

* * *

Jin stood outside the tea shop. The sky is dark and the streets are mostly empty. She can hear various families gathering around the dinner table, sharing stories of what happened during their days away from the house. That’s one thing she’s always loved about the Lower Ring of the city. Everyone may be living right on top of each other, but you were always surrounded by kind, hard-working people. You didn’t have to go far to find a friend.

It should be close to the closing time of the tea shop, and Jin was waiting for Li and his uncle to exit. She initially planned on talking to Li at the shop during the day, but she didn’t want anyone to potentially overhear their conversation.

Mushi exited the tea shop first, noticing Jin in the road. Mushi yelled into the shop, “Li! I think someone is here to talk to you!”

Li walked out of the shop, “Who could possibly -” 

He stopped in his tracks, clearly surprised to see Jin.

Mushi piped up from behind Li, “I’m going to leave you two to talk. Li, make sure you lock up the shop.”

Li grimaced, then nodded. Mushi started whistling as he walked in the direction of their apartment.

Li started, “Look Jin, I’m really sorry about how I left things. I shouldn’t have run away from you like that. The move to Ba Sing Se has been very difficult, and - “

Jin grabbed his hand, shocking him enough to pause his rambling. She gave him a soft smile. Despite how poorly their first date went, Jin did really like Li. She didn’t want to scare him away. However, she was afraid that he might never talk to her again after this conversation.

"That’s very kind of you Li, I can only imagine what it’s like to come to this city as a refugee. My family doesn’t have much, but at least we aren’t on the run from the war.”

“But that’s not the only thing I came here to ask you about.” Li’s eyes widened, yet Jin kept talking. “You did something pretty incredible at the Firelight Fountain during our date. How did you manage to light all of those lanterns so quickly?”

Jin took a deep breath before saying, “Are you a firebender?”

* * *

Zuko pulled his hand away from Jin’s in shock. Every cell in his body wanted to run away again, far away from Jin and the entire damn city of Ba Sing Se. But somehow he couldn’t move a muscle. Zuko could hear his uncle’s voice in the back of his mind, telling him to let people in. 

He took a calming breath, drawing on his years of firebending training. He could handle this.

He looked down at his feet before meeting Jin’s eyes. Zuko said, “I am.”

Jin asked him, “Is that what you meant by ‘it’s complicated’?”

Zuko quickly weighed his options. He couldn’t tell his entire story to this girl he barely knows - no matter how pretty she was, or how much he enjoyed kissing her.

So he told a half-truth. A convenient truth. He wanted to let Jin in. He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her close to him, to have more awkward dates, to get to know her past and her plans for the future.

Zuko said, “It is - somewhat. My uncle and I are from the Fire Nation. I lost my mother to the war, and he lost his son. We had to escape to ensure our own safety.”

Zuko looked away from Jin as he continued, scared to see her expression. “As you can imagine, people don’t take kindly to firebenders in the Earth Kingdom. So my uncle and I kept that fact about ourselves under wraps. But we’re refugees as much as every other person who comes into the city seeking shelter.”

He looked back at Jin then, hoping to gauge her reaction. Jin smiled at him, her large eyes slightly wet.

She said, “I’m so sorry to hear that Li. I guessed from your scar that the Fire Nation had hurt you.”

Zuko held his hand up to his face, feeling for the familiar edge of his scar. “They have, more than you will ever know.”

“I’m so glad you came back Jin, I was really hoping to see you again.” Zuko paused, looked at the sky, and looked back at Jin. His heart was beating out of his chest, he had never asked a girl out before. 

“Doyouwanttocomehomewithmefordinner?” he asked. He grimaced and tried again. Slower this time. “My uncle is making steamed buns, and I know he would be more than thrilled to have you.”

Jin smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly. 

“I would love that,” she said.

Zuko gave her a sheepish grin. As they started walking in the direction of his new home, he moved to grab her hand. Maybe he could get used to life as a refugee in Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved Zuko's tale from Ba Sing Se and I wanted to explore where that relationship would go. My goal is to keep things as close to canon as possible, while allowing room for Jin/Zuko. Who knows how many chapters this will end up being, but I have some ideas of where I want this to go.
> 
> I welcome any and all feedback!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin finally tore her eyes away from the view to look at Li. His face was turned to the sun and his eyes were closed. Li had one knee propped up, resting his elbow atop it. He opened his eyes to return her gaze. The gold of his irises clashed with the muted greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom garb he wore. She realized that he looked more natural here, in his element, with the sun’s rays on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty! Sorry if that's not your jam.
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to focus on what Zuko and Jin's actual relationship would look like, before Azula comes to Ba Sing Se and ruins everything.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback!

After that evening, Zuko started to spend a great deal of his spare time with Jin. The two Lower Ring teenagers sometimes struggled to find free time around Zuko’s tea job and Jin’s schooling, but they made it work. Zuko and Jin often ate dinners at each other’s houses in the evenings. 

Iroh adored Jin, and he was thrilled that his grumpy nephew had finally found someone who could smooth his sharp edges. He doted on her whenever she visited Zuko, making her his finest Jasmine tea at every opportunity.

Jin even commented on his Jasmine habit one day, while shopping for tea leaves at the market with Zuko.

“I’m scared to tell Mushi, but Jasmine tea has never been my favorite. I’ve always been more partial to ginger,” Jin said as she examined the shop’s wares.

Zuko chuckled, glancing over a shelf of oolong to reply to Jin. “My uncle definitely favors Jasmine tea. He’s always dreamed of owning his own tea shop and naming it the Jasmine Dragon. If you told him you prefer ginger he would stock up on it. He loves making his guests their favorite teas.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Jin replied. “Your uncle is one of the kindest men I’ve ever met. I’ll tell him the next time I come over.”

Zuko smiled as she walked over to him and linked her arm with his, looking up at him with wide jade-colored eyes. He experienced a small thrill every time she touched him or mentioned future plans with him. After he was exiled, Zuko never expected to have the opportunity to be with a girl, especially not while living in Ba Sing Se of all places. One day they would return to the restaurant of his first date, and he let the wait staff know that the beautiful girl on his arm _was_ his girlfriend.

As they walked away from the stall, Zuko thought back to his first childhood crush, Mai. Growing up in the fire palace, Zuko didn’t have many opportunities to make friends or meet girls. He only got to know Mai through her ‘friendship’ with Azula. As soon as Azula realized that Mai and Zuko had feelings for each other, she immediately exploited their emotions for her own perverse pleasure. 

The first time he kissed Mai, it was because of a dare Azula had made. Zuko was scared to talk to Mai for weeks after that. He had considered asking Mai to be his girlfriend, but he was afraid of what Azula might do. He never did get the chance to act on those feelings, as he left the Fire Nation shortly afterward.

Fortunately, he was able to replace his warped childhood memories of the opposite sex with new memories of a kind and compassionate girl. 

“Hello - Earth to Li?” Jin asked, squeezing his bicep gently.

“I’m sorry Jin, I got lost in some old memories.” Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts. “What were you saying?”

“I was _saying -_ I’m so excited for our picnic tomorrow evening! You said that Mushi told you about a great place to go in the city?” Jin said.

Zuko replied, “Yes, it’s in the Lower Ring, but it’s supposed to offer a view of the entire city. My uncle said that you can even catch a glimpse of the Earth King’s palace. Plus he said it’s the perfect place for a romantic sunset picnic.”

“Wow, maybe I’ll like it even more than the Firelight Fountain. Although I think it might be hard to beat the place we had our first kiss.” Jin smiled broadly and leaned up to give Zuko a peck on the lips. Zuko smiled back. He was really starting to fall for this girl.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Spring was starting to transition to Summer in Ba Sing Se, and the heat of the day bled into the late afternoon. Jin could feel droplets of sweat pooling at the small of her back as she maneuvered through the tall grass on the hill to their picnic spot. 

Jin was struggling to keep up with Li’s pace, despite Li carrying the majority of their picnic supplies himself. He moved gracefully up the winding path, just like he did everywhere else. Jin always looked clumsy in comparison. Li turned around to look at her.

“I see the orange tree at the top of the hill! We’re almost there!” he half-shouted down to Jin.

Jin smiled back, wiping some of the sweat from her brow.

She finally caught up with Li at the top of the hill, and she leaned against the tree to catch her breath. Li started to set up their picnic site. That was one of the things she loved about Li. He might not be great with words or emotions, but he always showed how much he cared with his actions.

They finally sat down on their blanket. Jin audibly gasped as she took in the view.

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed.

And it was. Mushi wasn’t exaggerating when he said that you could see the entire city from here. She could see the outer wall of the Lower Ring, with the train lines cutting across the houses to make their way into the Middle and Upper Rings. They managed to arrive at the top of the hill close to sunset, and the city was bathed in the golden afternoon light. Ba Sing Se was breathtaking, and she felt a slight swell of pride for her hometown.

She finally tore her eyes away from the view to look at Li. His face was turned to the sun and his eyes were closed. Li had one knee propped up, resting his elbow atop it.

He opened his eyes to return her gaze. The gold of his irises clashed with the muted greens and browns of Earth Kingdom garb he wore. She realized that he looked more natural here, in his element, with the sun’s rays on him.

She started speaking then, “Does this remind you of your home? I can’t help but notice how comfortable you look in the sun.”

Li looked down at his hand, taking his time to answer. He snapped his fingers, causing a small flame to appear out of his thumb. It looked like the fire from a match: steady and unwavering. Jin rarely got to see him firebend, and it excited her every time. She was awed by his connection to the element, by the fire that lived within him.

Li finally replied, letting the fire from his finger die out. “The Fire Nation is so different from the Earth Kingdom, it’s hard to find the comforts of home here. I’m not sure if this place reminds me of where I grew up, but my connection to the sun grounds me. It reminds me of who I am and what I came from.”

He sighed and gazed towards the horizon. “But some days I wish I could forget my past entirely.”

Jin moved her hand to his cheek, in an effort to comfort him. She then pulled him in for a kiss. They quickly deepened the kiss, exploring each other with their tongues. She was learning how every kiss with Li could feel entirely different, yet similar. Some days he was hungry for her touch, and she could feel the passion in his kiss. Those kisses felt like wildfires, and they threatened to consume her completely. 

Today he was gentler, more languid. This kiss reminded her of the fire she had just seen him make. It was steady, firm, and unwavering; but the heat was still there. She wrapped her hands around Li’s head and into the long strands of his hair, melting into him.

They finally separated, panting slightly. 

Li cleared his throat, and said, “We should probably eat some of this food before the sun goes down, I know how hard your mother worked on it. Plus my uncle made you ginger tea this time.”

Li pulled the food and drink out of their picnic basket, quickly warming the tea with his hands before handing it to Jin. He settled his back against the tree as he ate his food. Jin quickly positioned herself with her back against his chest, letting her body be enveloped by his. She rarely got a chance to spend time alone with him, and she wanted to take full advantage of it.

They started to catch each other up on their days: Li regaled her with tales of all the customers who came into Pao’s Tea Shop and Jin taught him some of the things she learned at school. They occasionally took breaks to pepper each other in kisses, relishing their alone time. Eventually, their conversation steered towards Jin’s plans for the future.

Jin said, “I haven’t told anyone this yet, but I really hope to attend Ba Sing Se University one day. I think I would like to study International Politics and learn about topics like the 100-year war. It will be difficult to get in as an applicant from the Lower Ring, but I feel like I need to try.”

Li looked down at her, “That’s amazing. And it makes total sense. You’re definitely the most studious person I’ve ever met and I think you can do anything you set your mind to.”

Jin ducked her head, her cheeks growing hot at the praise. “Thanks, that means a lot, coming from you.”

“Of course,” Li replied. He frowned then, “I wish I was as sure as you are. I’ve been more and more confused about my future, my destiny, ever since moving to Ba Sing Se. My uncle and I finally have some stability in our lives, but I want more for my future than serving tea in the Lower Ring.”

“I know you do Li, and you deserve more. I know that you’ll figure something out. _We’ll_ figure something out, together.”

Jin cupped his cheek again, pulling him in for another all-consuming kiss. This one was needier than their first, more desperate, more like wildfire.

* * *

Zuko fell backward onto Jin’s bed, his legs splayed wide with Jin standing between them. He looked up into her emerald eyes as she smirked down at him.

Zuko had walked Jin home from their picnic date. He kissed her goodbye at the door of her family’s apartment like he always did at the end of a night together. However, when he moved to walk towards his own home, Jin grabbed his arm firmly, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Stay the night,” she whispered.

Zuko couldn’t refuse her.

He was nervous. He and Jin had been slowly escalating their physical contact as their need for each other grew. Every time he touched her, he wanted more, but he was cautious. He did not want to make a mistake with Jin.

There was no mistaking the look in her eyes tonight; she wanted this. She slowly pushed Zuko up the bed, claiming his mouth with hers. Her kisses were needy and desperate. He eventually moved his mouth away from hers to nibble at her ear and pay attention to her sensitive spot on her neck. Jin was breathing heavily and she moved her head back to give Zuko more access.

Zuko started to pull on the sash of her tunic, wordlessly asking for permission to remove it. She untied the sash and pulled off her outer layer, exposing her underclothes. This was the most of Jin that Zuko had ever seen, and he felt the blood rush to his groin at the sight. He was already deeply excited, and they had only just started. He knew he was in trouble.

Jin mirrored the action with Zuko’s tunic, exposing him to her as well. She brought her mouth back to Zuko’s, teasing him with a nip at his lips. Zuko pawed at her underclothes, clumsily trying to remove them from her chest. He had touched her breasts during previous make-out sessions, but only over her clothes. His hands were itching to experience the real thing. 

She laughed and batted his hands away. She pulled off her undershirt and discarded it on the floor. Her bandeau quickly followed. Zuko’s hands immediately shot up to her breasts. He started to massage them, prior to lifting his head up to tentatively lick at the rosy bud of her left nipple. Jin let out a long exhale at the feeling of his mouth on her, and her hands made their way into his hair. 

Zuko switched his attention to the other breast, before flipping the two of them over. Slotting himself above Jin. He removed his undershirt and his bulky pants, leaving him in only his underwear, which was now tented by his prominent erection.

He kissed her again, hard, before pulling away to ask, “Are you sure you want this?”

Jin nodded quickly before responding. “I’m sure,” she breathed. “Touch me. Please.”

Her voice was raspy and wanton and completely intoxicating to Zuko. Zuko ducked his head into Jin’s neck in order to smother a groan. He took a deep breath, fighting to regain composure. 

He moved to pull off the rest of Jin’s underclothes, tugging the waistband of her underwear slowly down her legs. From there, Zuko slowly kissed up her legs, stopping to suck a bruise into her inner thigh. His gaze traveled up to meet hers as he moved to insert a finger into her sex. He looked for any signs of discomfort on her face. There was none, which gave him the confidence to move.

Before long he added another one, eliciting a gasp from Jin. He looked up at her again, worried that he hurt her. 

She just grinned weakly at him and said, “Kee-keep going. It feels good.”

Jin grabbed Zuko’s other hand then and guided it up above his right. She pressed his fingers against her.

She said, “Do you feel that-that thing? It kind of feels like a nub? It feels good when you rub it in tight circles, like this,” she started moving their hands together, showing Zuko what she wanted.

Her body reacted to that touch, her hips and legs jerking up off of the bed. 

“Li! Keep it up, I think I’m getting close.”

He continued his ministrations with his hands, using his firebending to warm the tips of his fingertips ever so slightly. Jin moaned at the new sensation and Zuko started to kiss along her inner thighs. Soon she cried out, and her inner walls clenched around his fingers. Zuko kept up his movements as Jin rode out her orgasm. She eventually pushed his hands away from her and grabbed his face to bring him up for a sloppy, dirty kiss.

He pulled away to ask, “Was that okay?”

She responded, “Definitely. I’m ready for you Li.”

He quickly discarded his underwear and looked down at his fully hard member. He grabbed it with his hand, rubbing the head against Jin’s folds a few times. Zuko carefully lined himself up with her entrance before slowly sinking into her wet heat.

Jin cried out, while he let out a quiet curse into her shoulder. She felt so good around him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He started to piston his hips, moving in and out of her. He attempted to capture her lips in a kiss, but only managed to press his forehead against hers as he rutted into her.

None of Zuko’s nights alone with his hand could have prepared him for the real thing, for having sex with the woman he loved. 

Her tight sex squeezed his member so thoroughly, he had never experienced pleasure like this before. He could feel heat pooling in his groin, and he knew his release was on its way. He only managed a few more thrusts before he moved his face into Jin’s neck as he came. She rubbed his back, and he collapsed on top of her, completely satiated. 

“Wow,” was all he could say. 

He rolled over, pulling himself out of her. Jin tucked herself into the crook of his neck, and he kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you Li,” Jin said.

“I love you too, Jin.”

As Zuko drifted asleep, his mind kept replaying Jin’s declaration over and over again. She loved Li. Could she ever love the real him, Prince Zuko?


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling,” Zuko heard himself say. “You look so extravagant. What’s the occasion?”
> 
> Jin giggled into her palm. “Why, don’t you remember sweetheart?” Her voice sounded light and airy, like a spirit. “Today’s your coronation!”

Jin stopped by Pao’s Tea Shop, hoping to find Li and Mushi there. She was slightly worried since Li never showed up for their planned date the night before. Jin didn’t know whether she was concerned that something may have happened to him, or if she wanted to strangle him for bailing on her.

There could be a million reasons as to why Li skipped their date. Maybe the Dai Li finally discovered that he was a firebender and carted him away. Maybe he had food poisoning. Maybe he overslept. Or maybe he didn’t want to see her anymore and was scared to tell it to her face.

As Jin walked into the shop, her eyes scanned the faces of the patrons and servers, but she didn’t see the two firebenders. She spotted Pao in the back of the room and made her way over to him.

“Hey Pao,” she said when she arrived at the counter. “Have you seen Li, or Mushi, today? Li skipped out on our date and I don’t know if I should be worried or angry.”

Pao looked at Jin with wide eyes before replying, “Haven’t you heard? A man came in yesterday to offer Mushi his own tea shop in the Upper Ring! I tried to convince him to stay, but the offer was too good to refuse.”

Pao continued on with a scowl, “They both resigned after that shift and I haven’t seen them since. Sorry I can’t be of more help.” He shrugged.

Jin’s mind was reeling. Mushi was getting his tea shop, just like he always wanted. But Pao said that it will be in the Upper Ring, which might as well be on the other side of the world from her. And what did this mean for her and Li? She felt a lump lodged in the back of her throat, as her face grew hot.

Is this why Li skipped their date? Why would he keep this type of news from her? They’ve always been supportive of each other. Even now, when Jin was on the verge of tears, she couldn’t help but be happy for him. 

Jin said a quick goodbye to Pao and hastily exited the tea shop. She rapidly made her way along the familiar route to Li’s apartment, her feet slapping against the cobblestone streets. She was almost convinced that Li was avoiding her, but she couldn’t be sure. Jin needed to see him in person to get her answers.

* * *

  
Zuko shuffled into the apartment, exhaustion setting into his limbs. He had been awake for over 24 hours. His entire body started to ache, and he could barely keep his feet moving.

Iroh closed the door behind them. He stated, “You did the right thing, letting the Avatar’s bison go free.”

Zuko started to feel nauseous and light-headed. He was beginning to think these symptoms weren’t solely caused by sleep deprivation.

Zuko weakly let out, “I don’t feel right.”

He raised a hand in front of his face as his vision started to blur, objects swimming around his eyes. His knees gave out beneath him, and he fell against a side table, shattering a vase on his way down.

He heard his uncle cry out his name. Iroh’s footsteps rushed towards him, as his vision faded to black.

Zuko awoke later. The swath of sky visible through the window was painted deep indigo. He must have been asleep for hours. He felt like absolute shit, worse than he’s ever felt in his life. (Well… second worst… third worst). A headache was pounding away at his temples. His throat felt drier than it did when he and his uncle were stranded at sea. He was so cold, no matter how much he tugged at the blanket atop him, yet his entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

He heard hushed voices near the front door of the apartment. He attempted to sit up to see who was there, letting out a weak groan in the process. 

“Li?” he heard a familiar voice ask.

“Jin?” he rasped.

Iroh and Jin quickly rushed to his side and set him back down on his bedroll. Jin grabbed a cloth and started to dab at the sweat at his brow, her free hand moving to wipe a strand of slick hair away from his forehead.

“Shhhh” she urged, “It’s okay.”

“Wha -” Zuko was interrupted by a coughing fit, the tightness in his chest desperately begging to escape. “What are you doing here?” he finished.

“I came to check on you. I was concerned after you didn’t show up for our date,” she replied.

Shit. Their date. Zuko vaguely remembered agreeing to meet Jin at the noodle shop down the street, but it completely slipped his mind. He had become preoccupied with finding the Avatar’s bison.

Zuko started, voice scratchy, “I’m _so_ sorry -”

“Li,” She interrupted, “it’s okay. It seems like you’ve had a busy couple of days.”

Zuko’s eyes widened at her words, did she know about his hunt for the Avatar?

Jin continued, “I heard about the new tea shop in the Upper Ring." She placed a hand on his chest. "But we don’t need to worry about all of that right now. You need to rest.”

Zuko relaxed somewhat. He could recall someone coming to talk to his uncle about a tea shop, but his mind was struggling to hold on to the memory. Thankfully, Jin didn’t know about the Avatar. He didn’t think he was ready for that conversation yet. 

His breathing deepened as Jin continued to pat his hair. His eyes slid shut, exhaustion overtaking him once again. 

_He was back beneath the fruit tree on the hill, staring out across the rooftops of Ba Sing Se. He watched the crimson of the sun bleed into the azure sky, as it slipped closer and closer to the horizon._

_Jin was there, dressed in a gown of a deep emerald hue. Her eyes were lined with black and her lips were painted the color of a plum. Her hair sat atop her head in the style of the noble Earth Kingdom ladies. Green gems and pearls hung from her ears and encircled her dainty neck. She looked exquisite._

_"Darling,” Zuko heard himself say. “You look so extravagant. What’s the occasion?”_

_Jin giggled into her palm. “Why, don’t you remember sweetheart?” Her voice sounded light and airy like he imagined a spirit's would. “Today’s your coronation!”_

_“My - what?” Zuko questioned.  
_

_He looked down to see that he was wearing the full Fire Lord regalia. The Fire Nation emblem on his chest fiercely reflected the sun’s rays._

_The shine from the emblem grew and grew until everything was a flash of white. He shut his eyes against the onslaught of light. When he opened them again, he was staring into the flames of the throne room in the Fire Palace._

_Jin was still there in her Earth Kingdom finery, smiling at him._

_She started to speak again, yet her voice sounded different somehow. It felt familiar, like a memory. “Now, now ZuZu. You didn’t think you were going to have it all, did you? The crown and the girl?”_

_Shivers traveled down his spine. He did know that voice; it belonged to his sister. Jin’s bangs started to grow, coming to points at her chin, the color of her hair darkening to jet black. The hue of her irises shifted from jade, to emerald, to gold as her eyes sharpened at their edges._

_Azula laughed at him then, her cackles echoing throughout the throne room._

Zuko awoke with a shout, sitting upright. Grey pre-dawn light filtered into the room. He looked around for Jin, but he only saw his uncle sitting next to him, concern etched into his features. Zuko felt hot tears escape from his eyes as he brought his hands to his face.

* * *

  
Jin exited the train car, heels snapping against the platform of the Eastern Upper Ring station. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She felt as if she had left Ba Sing Se entirely. The air that was filling her nostrils was fresh, and she could smell the faintest hint of lavender on the breeze. Everything here was bright and clean. No one was napping on the benches. The floor of the station was made of white marble, a stark contrast to the brown clay of the Lower Ring.

She departed from the station and made her way to The Jasmine Dragon, Mushi’s new tea shop. It was their opening day, and Jin wouldn’t miss it for the world; even if that meant spending thirty minutes on a sweaty and crowded train car headed for the Upper Ring.

As she walked through the well-kept streets of the Upper Ring, she saw flowering cherry trees and manicured gardens in front of the homes of aristocrats and nobles. The houses of the Upper Ring seemed like mansions to Jin, as each one could easily fit three of her apartments inside.

The further from the train station she traveled, the more uncomfortable she felt in her surroundings. All the Upper Ring citizens walked gracefully, as if they had nowhere else to be. Jin started to notice that their eyes stayed on her for a little too long. Jin put on her nicest tunic for this occasion, yet her drab clothing stuck out like a sore thumb among the jewel tones of the Upper Ring. She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to make herself as small as possible.

Jin finally saw the sign for The Jasmine Dragon, and her feet picked up their pace. She couldn’t wait to see Li, to remind herself why she even made this trip in the first place. It had been a couple of weeks since he moved to the Upper Ring, and he hadn’t gotten a chance to visit her since. She missed him dearly.

Jin took a deep breath to clear her head, trying to keep her emotions in check. Today was about Li and Mushi and their success. She was so proud of her boyfriend, even if his move to the Upper Ring took him far away from her.

Jin made her way up the steps leading into the front of the shop. She paused at the threshold, suddenly nervous. What if Li didn’t miss her the same way she missed him? What if he had met an elegant Upper Ring girl, who could offer him more than Jin ever could?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a strong pair of arms encircled her waist, lifting her off of the ground and spinning them around. Li assaulted her face with kisses as a peal of laughter escaped from Jin’s mouth.

Li exclaimed, “My beautiful girlfriend made it for our opening day!”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Jin asked, one eyebrow cocked. She looked around the shop, raising her voice. “Has anyone seen an irritable teen around here? Around his height?” She gestured to Li.

Mushi made his way to the couple. He stated, “Li’s a changed man, Jin! Ever since his fever lifted he’s been much more _agreeable_.” 

Li shrugged off the jabs. “I’m simply happy. And why wouldn’t I be? My uncle has finally realized his dream, and my marvelous girlfriend has come to celebrate with us.” He paused, a wide smile plastered across his face. “I couldn’t ask for more.”

Jin and Li made their way over to a table tucked into the back of the shop. Mushi brought her ginger tea, as always, and she started to catch Li up on all that had happened in his time away. He listened intently as he held her hand, his thumb rubbing warm circles into her skin.

She finally stopped rambling on about her horrible teachers and her little sister’s new bending tricks. She looked directly into Li’s eyes. 

“Li,” she began, “I’m _so_ proud of all that you have accomplished, and I believe that this is only the beginning. You’ve come so far.”

Li blushed, responding with a kiss to her cheek. 

She heard Mushi calling from the kitchen. “Nephew! I hate to break up your reunion, but I can’t keep up with the orders. Would you be able to put on another pot?”

Li gave Jin a sheepish look, “I should really go help him, it’s been packed in here all day.”

He continued, “But you need to come back this weekend, okay? I should have more free time then. There are some amazing restaurants in the Upper Ring that I know you would love. Maybe we can even take a look around Ba Sing Se University and sniff out your competition?”

Jin grinned at that. She couldn’t wait. “Of course, go help your uncle.”

“Great!” Li leaped up and gave her one last dizzying kiss. 

Softly he said, “I love you. This weekend. Just you and me.”

Jin smiled and patted his cheek, before watching him walk purposefully towards the kitchen.

She never did see Li that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter happen around episodes 17, 18, and 19 of Book 2 of the show. I didn't want to get bogged down with too many scenes from the series, so imagine that all the events in this chapter happened alongside the events in cannon.


	4. Zuko's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She licked a stripe from his shoulder up his neck, stopping to lightly nibble on his ear. Zuko groaned, his resolve weakening. It had been some time since they had slept together, and he missed the feeling of her skin against his. But his meetings started early the next morning, and if he stopped working now he would never finish reviewing the bill in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts in Episode 1 of Book 3, and ends years after the finale. I haven't read any of the comics, so none of that is considered "cannon" in this fic.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!

Zuko stared across the waves to the moon. She was floating in the inky night sky, clouds smeared across her surface. He remembered a time when there was no moon, and the sky had been painted a deep crimson. That night at the North Pole he had been so close to capturing the Avatar and restoring his honor, but instead, Zuko barely escaped with his life. 

Everything was different now. The Avatar had vanished, once again, and Zuko remained. He had accomplished the impossible task his father assigned to him when he was just 13 years old. Yet he didn’t feel the sense of elation he had expected to experience after accomplishing his life’s purpose. Zuko still felt hollow and empty, and he couldn’t figure out what was missing.

“Aren’t you cold?” he heard Mai ask, her voice piercing through the sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the ship.

He kept his gaze on the sky. “I’ve got a lot on my mind. It’s been so long, over three years since I was home.” He looked down at the deck of the ship, continuing to avoid her gaze. “I wonder what’s changed? I wonder how I’ve changed.” 

He heard a yawn escape from Mai’s lips. “I just asked if you were cold, I didn’t ask for your whole life story.”

She slipped her left arm around his shoulder and the opposite hand around his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. He finally looked her in the eyes. 

“Stop worrying,” she stated.

Mai leaned in to close the distance between them. Her lips gently touched his, before she turned away to return below the decks.

Zuko watched her walk away, as he contemplated how he arrived here, with her. He marveled at how easily he slipped into half-truths, lies of convenience. After months of practice in Ba Sing Se, he seemed to have perfected the art.

Zuko was indeed worried about being home in the Fire Nation. He was worried that after years of being away, he would feel like a lionfish out of water in his own country. He was worried that his father would never truly be able to love him.

But those weren’t the only thoughts on Zuko’s mind. He couldn’t help but notice how unfamiliar Mai’s body felt against his. Mai was all angles, sharp and sexy. She had none of the soft curves he was used to. She was harsh and brash, not gentle and sweet. Zuko cared for Mai, but he couldn’t help but compare her to the girl he left in Ba Sing Se.

He felt a deep sense of shame for leaving without saying goodbye. He felt shame for turning his back on his uncle, the only real father he ever had. He felt shame for letting himself fall into his life as Li, to grow comfortable living a lie. The time he spent in Ba Sing Se didn’t distance him from the Fire Nation, or his role as the heir to the throne, even if he wanted it to.

* * *

It was the day of black sun, the day of the Avatar’s so-called invasion, and the day Zuko finally chose his own destiny. He felt a sense of Déjà vu. He was making a monumental decision, one he believed to be correct, yet he had to leave behind the girl he loved to do so. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. 

Zuko sat down at his desk to write a farewell letter to Mai. He was never good with words, but he tried to express his reasons for leaving her behind to pursue his true destiny and his hopes for a brighter future. He knew that Mai was going to be furious with him, but he also knew that this moment was bigger than the two of them. He couldn’t continue to live a life full of lies and regrets in the Fire Palace.

When Zuko finished the letter he paused, and his mind flashed to another girl. One who never received a goodbye from him. One who deserved more, because she loved him when he was convinced that no one ever would. A girl who saw the best in him. A girl who was suffering because of his actions.

He set aside his letter to Mai and spread out a fresh sheet of parchment. He dipped his brush in the ink well and began another message.

* * *

_Jin,_

_It’s Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne. But you probably remember me as Li, a simple tea shop server._

_I’m writing to you to attempt to apologize for leaving you in Ba Sing Se without a goodbye. My sister, Princess Azula, overthrew the Earth King. I was forced to choose between the life I was leading as Li and the chance to return to the Fire Nation as a hero._

_I chose wrong. I left you alone, with no idea of what happened to me. There are not enough words to express the depth of my shame at what I did, but I hope this letter may at least offer you some closure. I don’t want you to continue to agonize over someone who doesn’t deserve you._

_Maybe one day, after this war is over, our paths will meet again._

_Zuko_

  
  


* * *

Zuko spent yet another night of his reign reviewing documents at his desk. The candles scattered across the room were burning low, softly illuminating the paper in his hands. He was exhausted, but this was the proposal for an important bill his team was trying to pass. Their deadline was coming up, and he didn’t have time to spare. He never seemed to have time to spare. 

His eyes were starting to slide shut when he felt a pair of arms encircle his chest.

Mai whispered in his ear, “My dear Fire Lord, it’s late, why don’t you come to bed?”

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Mai spoke first.

“Baby… it’s been so long since we’ve been together. Don’t you want to take a break for just one night?”

She licked a stripe from his shoulder up to his neck, stopping to lightly nibble on his ear. Zuko groaned, his resolve weakening. It had been some time since he and Mai had slept together, and he missed the feeling of her skin against his. But his meetings started early the next morning, and if he stopped working now he would never finish reviewing the bill in time.

“Mai,” he breathed, before closing his eyes to strengthen his resolve. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I _need_ to finish reviewing this tonight.”

He turned to look at her then, trying his best to give her a placating smile. A deep frown was etched into her features. Zuko was becoming familiar with that look. He had been the Fire Lord, and Mai’s boyfriend, for over a year now. In the past few months, he and Mai had become increasingly short with each other. They’ve managed to avoid a confrontation so far, but he could feel her anger simmering beneath the surface.

It seemed like tonight was the night it finally boiled over.

Mai spoke, her volume louder, “Fine. I guess the boring Earth Kingdom dignitaries deserve more of your attention than your girlfriend.”

Zuko stood up then and turned to face her directly, “That’s not fair, and you know it.”

Mai retorted, “No, what I _know_ is that you never seem to make time for me anymore! I’ve tried my best to be supportive, but it’s becoming clear to me that your work is always going to come before your relationship.”

Zuko groaned. “I don’t know what you want me to do. I have a duty to this nation, and I won’t compromise it.”

Mai cupped his cheek gently, and spoke softly, “I’m not just worried about us. I’m worried about _you_. You never do anything for yourself anymore. You’re eighteen years old, you should act like it. Have some fun, do something a teenager would do. You need to give yourself a break or you’re going to burn out.”

Zuko pressed his cheek into her palm, enjoying the sensation of its warmth on his skin. Zuko sighed. She was right, of course. He hadn’t taken a real a break from his Fire Lord duties in ages. In the rare moments when he did see his old ‘Team Avatar’ friends there was always some sort of business involved. Sometimes he longed for forgotten days, when he was just a teenager in Ba Sing Se without any grand responsibilities.

Zuko covered Mai’s hand with his own and turned his face to kiss her palm.

“I know,” he said. “But I still have to finish reviewing this document tonight. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you soon.”

Mai sighed, “I’ve heard that before.” She pulled her hand away from Zuko’s. “I think I need to spend some time away from the palace. I need some space to think.”

Zuko opened his mouth to insist that she stay, but Mai silenced him with a soft kiss. She gave him a smile tinged with melancholy, before turning away from him and walking out the door.

The next morning, Zuko found his uncle out on one of the palace’s verandas, enjoying a pot of tea while watching the sun creep above the tree tops. Iroh spent much of his time at his tea shop in the Earth Kingdom’s capital, but he still traveled around the world from time to time to visit other members of the White Lotus, and most importantly, his nephew.

The night before, Zuko had spent a couple more hours reviewing the bill before retiring to his chambers. Mai wasn’t there, just like she promised. He barely slept at all, craving the comfort of her body next to his in their oversized bed.

Iroh took in Zuko’s appearance. Zuko was sure he looked like hell. 

“Rough night?” Iroh asked. He poured a second cup of tea and handed it to the young Fire Lord.

Zuko grimaced. He ran his right hand through his loose hair before he sat down next to his uncle. He briefly recapped the events of the night before, while Iroh continued to quietly sip his tea.

“Uncle, what do I do? Mai’s upset because I don’t spend enough time with her, and of course, she’s right. Before you lecture me on how I need more balance in my life, I know. There just doesn’t seem to be enough hours in the day.”

Zuko sighed, thinking back to his early days as Fire Lord. He continued, “I used to find time for Mai, back in the beginning. We were always sneaking away for quiet lunches or - erm - _other_ activities.” Zuko blushed, while Iroh failed to hide a knowing grin behind his cup. 

“But I no longer feel that desire to fall into Mai’s arms at the end of a long day. I still love her, but I can’t seem to tear myself away from my work to be with her anymore.”

Zuko trailed off, looking to his uncle for guidance.

Iroh took his time, as always, to answer his nephew’s question. He finally spoke after a long sip of his tea. “Matters of the heart are difficult, young Fire Lord. You and Mai have been growing in different directions, like the branches of a tree.” He nodded in the direction of the tree tops to illustrate his point. “You each need to move towards the light, and sometimes that’s easier to do apart than together.”

Zuko pondered this, finishing his tea. He knew that his uncle was right. It was time for him to make his path on his own.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zuko made his way back from the bar, precariously balancing five glasses of distilled cactus juice in his hands. He chuckled to himself, impressed that Sokka’s pet project had finally made it off the ground. He even spotted a cactus juice flyer in a corner of the dimly lit bar. Sokka’s face was plastered across it, his slogan ‘It’s the Quenchiest!’ overlaid at the bottom.

In the years since his disastrous trip to the desert, Sokka had come up with the idea to harvest and distill cactus juice. He finally found a willing business partner in the Earth Kingdom, who had the expertise to make his dream into a reality (he was just an idea guy after all). The popularity of the beverage had quickly grown throughout the four nations. Zuko had to admit that it made for a stiff, yet refreshing, drink. 

Zuko finally made it to the table he was sharing with his friends, and he distributed the glasses amongst the crew. 

Toph’s right hand found its way around a glass, and she spoke, “You finally made it back Sparky! You would think that one perk of being the Fire Lord would be speedy drink service.”

Zuko grinned, he missed her ribbings. ‘Team Avatar’ had started going out of their way to meet up with each other, despite all of their busy schedules. This time Sokka insisted that they travel to the revitalized Misty Palms Oasis. (“They have the _best_ cactus juice there!”)

Zuko and his friends were already into their cups, evidenced by the way Aang and Katara were wrapped up in each other.

Sokka scowled. “Aang would you please keep your hands off my sister in my presence! I know you two are practically married,” Katara scoffed, but Sokka pressed on, “but I would really appreciate not being subjected to your goo goo eyes all the time.”

Aang rolled his eyes, but he did put some space between him and Katara in an effort to keep the peace.

Toph spoke up, “Let’s focus on someone else’s love life for a change.” She nodded in Zuko’s general direction. “Has our esteemed Fire Lord found someone to warm his bed recently?”

Zuko felt the heat rise in his cheeks at her suggestive comment. His friends had been encouraging him to ‘get back on the ostrich horse’ for a while now. It had been over a year since he and Mai had broken up, and Zuko had hardly looked at another girl since. He claimed it was because he was too busy, being the Fire Lord and all. But if he was being honest with himself, that wasn’t the only reason. He had only kissed two girls in his life, and both of them had initiated it. He didn’t know how to approach women, and he was terrified of making a mistake.

Zuko remained silent, avoiding answering Toph’s question. 

Sokka groaned at him, interpreting the silence for what it meant. “Really man? No one? You gotta get yourself back out there. You’re a handsome - “ Katara nodded in agreement, earning a raised eyebrow from Aang “ - 20-year-old guy, who is also the _Fire Lord._ You should be killing it with the ladies!” Katara scowled at that.

Katara piped up then, “While I don’t quite agree with everything Sokka’s saying, I do think you should start putting yourself out there Zuko. Stop spending so much time as a stuffy ruler. You deserve to have some fun.”

“Yeah Sparky,” Toph said. “There has to be at least one girl in here who has caught your eye.”

At her words, Zuko’s eyes quickly flicked to the other side of the room. This didn’t go unnoticed by Aang, who turned his head to follow Zuko’s gaze. 

“Ooh, it looks like Sifu Hotman does have his eyes on someone!” Aang said, gesturing behind him to the girl at the end of the bar.

“I do not!” Zuko quickly retorted. 

“I can tell that you’re lying,” Toph said.

“I hate it when you do that,” Zuko replied. 

“That cute Earth Kingdom girl?” Sokka asked. “You should definitely go talk to her, she’s a catch.”

“No way,” Zuko muttered into his drink. “What would I even say?”

“Just introduce yourself,” Aang stated. “What’s the worst that could happen? If she doesn’t want to talk to you, we’ll still be here.”

Zuko groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. All of his friends started clamoring at him then, chanting “talk to her, talk to her!”. Zuko didn’t budge until he felt Toph earthbend him up and out of his chair. 

“Fine!” he shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. He made his way towards the bar. He knew he was going to make a complete fool of himself.

Zuko arrived in front of the girl. She was wearing a low cut jade colored dress that cinched at the waist, highlighting her figure. Her green eyes looked at his expectantly, waiting for him to make the first move. 

“Erm - hi! The name’s Zuko,” he said, quickly thrusting a hand between them.

She arched an eyebrow at the clunky introduction, but she took his hand, giving it one firm shake.

“Jiyeon,” she replied. 

Jiyeon took a slow sip of her cactus juice, leaning her head back to finish the last remaining drops in the glass. Zuko couldn’t help but stare at the shape of her neck, and the way her hair moved across her back. Wow, it had been a long time since he had really looked at a woman.

Jiyeon placed the glass down on the bar with a loud thud and spoke again, “So what is the Fire Lord doing in a shit hole bar like this?”

“Wha - how did you know I was the Fire Lord?” Zuko asked. He was rarely recognized outside the Fire Nation.

“I’ve seen posters of you. You have a pretty distinct look,” Jiyeon responded, touching the skin beneath her left eye. 

She winced then. “Sorry, I didn’t mean -“

At one point in his life, Zuko would have recoiled at the brazen reference to his scar. But he had slowly come to terms with the fact that it was a part of him, seared into his history. There was no escaping the mark, so he had started to embrace it.

“What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my face?” Zuko gasped, picking up Jiyeon’s glass to make a scene of trying to look at his reflection.

Jiyeon let out a hearty laugh, tilting her head back once again. Zuko was entranced, amazed that he could elicit such sounds from this girl. He knew he was in trouble.

Zuko and Jiyeon struck up a playful conversation. Jiyeon told him amusing stories about her job. She worked at the hotel in the Oasis and had seen some _interesting_ guests. Zuko regaled her with the lesser-known tales of his ‘Team Avatar’ adventures, smiling to himself every time he made her laugh. 

The bar was starting to clear out, although Zuko still heard his friends making a scene at the table where he left them.

Jiyeon leaned over, trailing her fingers across Zuko’s right forearm, and whispered in his ear, “How about we get out of here, _your majesty?_ I can get us a room at the inn.”

She looked at him, waiting for a response, teeth sinking into her painted lower lip.

Zuko gulped. He hesitated, unsure of his next move. He knew it wasn’t proper for the Fire Lord to go around sleeping with strangers. He could practically hear the hushed tones of the palace employees gossiping behind his back already. Yet he hadn’t been with a girl since Mai, and this was just for one night. Everyone kept telling him to let off some steam. What was the harm?

He frantically nodded at Jiyeon, who smiled wryly at him in return. She grabbed his arm to steer them out of the bar. While they walked towards the front door, Zuko looked over at his friends. This earned him a wolf whistle from Sokka, which was accompanied by a lewd wink. He heard Toph say “Look at Sparky go!” followed by a chorus of chuckles. He ducked his chin, attempting to hide his face in his collar. But he couldn’t escape the way his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

Later at the inn, as he was fucking himself into Jiyeon, he couldn’t help but get distracted by her emerald eyes. He was pulled into a memory of a similar moment with a different girl, whose green eyes flashed like jewels. When he came, he pictured her face instead of the girl beneath him. Not for the first time, he wished he could return to being a teenager in love in Ba Sing Se.


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at him for a long time before responding. Zuko almost decided it would be better to combust into flames than keep waiting for her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what time it is!! The moment we've all been waiting for! Sorry, it took so long to write this last chapter.
> 
> Fair warning, things get smutty in this chapter!

Zuko walked through the entranceway of The Jasmine Dragon. It was a warm afternoon, and he was grateful for a respite from the heat of the city. The sun’s golden rays streamed through the windows and painted the pair of dragons on the carpet, making them shine. The shop was unusually sleepy and quiet this afternoon. There were a few patrons scattered about, but they kept their voices hushed, letting the shop’s calming effect wash over them. The Jasmine Dragon always felt like a haven for Zuko, and he relished the moment of peace after a full day of travel. 

Iroh’s voice pierced through the quiet. “There’s my favorite nephew,” he said as he enveloped Zuko in a bear hug. “I’m glad you finally returned to visit your poor old uncle.”

Zuko grinned sheepishly, ducking his chin into his collar. He did wish that he had more opportunities to visit the city, but he never seemed to find a moment to escape the Fire Nation capital these days.

Iroh and Zuko made their way to their typical spot in the back of the shop. Iroh faced the door in case any customers walked in, always the attentive host. His uncle silently poured a fresh pot of Ginseng tea into their cups, handing one to Zuko. Zuko brought the cup to his nose, savoring its fragrance.

Iroh spoke then, “So what brings the esteemed Fire Lord to Ba Sing Se this time?”

Zuko spoke of the nature of his visit: a meeting with the Earth King to finally reach an agreement on the fate of the former Fire Nation Colonies. After years of failed plans and discussions, they seemed to have finally come to a compromise. The land would become a sovereign nation, the United Republic, with representatives of all 5 nations forming a governing council. Zuko was excited by the prospect of a place where people from all corners of the world could live together in harmony. He was proud of himself and Aang for making such a thing possible. 

When Zuko was finished, Iroh beamed at him and said, “I’m so proud of you, Fire Lord Zuko. I never imagined that the Fire Nation could be responsible for such a positive change in the world. You have quickly proven yourself to be a strong and capable leader.”

Zuko beamed at the praise, grateful for his uncle's support. Yet the old man was suddenly distracted by something at the door. Zuko watched his eyes flit over Zuko’s shoulder and back to him quickly. He couldn’t quite read his expression, but it seemed to be one of surprise.

Iroh spoke, “Ahem - would you excuse me? One of my favorite customers just walked into the shop. I must go say hello and take her order. I’ll return in a moment.”

Zuko waved him off and Iroh hurried to the front of the shop. Zuko smiled to himself over his cup of tea. He wondered who could have made such an impression on his uncle. Zuko turned around to get a glimpse at the lucky lady, and he nearly dropped his tea when he recognized her.

The mystery guest was _Jin._ Her appearance had changed some since the time since he last saw her, but he would recognize her anywhere. The girl who had just walked into The Jasmine Dragon was none other than Zuko’s ex-girlfriend, who he had left without a goodbye 6 years ago. 

A million thoughts raced through Zuko’s mind, as his eyes drank in her appearance. She was slightly taller than she was at 16, and she filled out her robes a little more. She was wearing some sort of uniform, a wide emerald shirt with matching wide-legged pants underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a traditional Earth Kingdom adornment holding it together. She was just as beautiful, if not more than Zuko remembered her.

His heartbeat was erratic. He was quietly panicking. Jin was still engrossed in her conversation with his uncle, and she hadn’t seen him yet. He was quickly forming a plan to slip out of the shop unnoticed when Jin spotted him. Her jaw went slack at the recognition. Iroh turned around to look at Zuko then, a chagrined look on his face. This must not have been a planned reunion.

Jin started to walk over to him then, slowly, as if she was in a trance. Zuko decided to calm down and behave like the adult he was supposed to be. He stood up from his seat to meet her halfway. Iroh stayed where he was, watching the reunion with a curious gaze.

“Li, is that you?” she said, eyes wide. “Well, I guess it’s Fire Lord Zuko now,” she stated, gesturing to the regalia he was still wearing from his recent arrival in the city. 

“Just Zuko is fine. Please.” Zuko replied. He didn’t want her to think of him differently. He wanted to remain the boy from the tea shop down the street.

Zuko continued, pushing through the suffocating weight of anxiety pressed on his chest, “What are you doing here? My uncle never mentioned that you frequented his tea shop.” 

Zuko shot Iroh a glare as he said the words. Why did he keep this a secret from him? Jin caught the exchange, and couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. 

She replied, “I work in the royal palace now, which isn’t that far from here. A few months ago I was looking for a quiet place to review some papers with a good cup of tea, and I wound up at your uncle’s shop. Up until then, I had no idea that he was back in the city. I was happy to find an old friend.”

She smiled back at Iroh then.

“I come here often for both the company and the tea,” she grinned coyly at Zuko. “I have heard a lot about you from your uncle. He mentioned that you visit the city on occasion, but I never expected to run into you here. I’m glad fate caused our paths to cross again. It’s good to see you, _Fire Lord_ Zuko.”

She said his title like it was an inside joke. Her jovial tone surprised Zuko and life yes some of the anxiety from his chest. He was incredibly relieved that she wasn’t holding onto hard feelings after everything that happened between them.

“It’s good to see you too,” he admitted. “I made this trip to Ba Sing Se for official Fire Nation business, but I have some free time tonight... Would you want to go to dinner? I could finally take you to one of those Upper Ring restaurants like I promised.”

Jin cocked an eyebrow at that. Zuko silently cursed himself. Why did he bring up a painful reminder of how their relationship ended?

“Just as friends of course.” he quickly amended. “My uncle taught me to never pass up an opportunity to re-connect with an old friend.”

She looked at him for a long time before responding. Zuko almost decided it would be better to combust into flames than keep waiting for her answer.

Eventually, Jin replied, flashing him a smile. “Well if Iroh thinks it’s a good idea then I must go. Meet you in front of the shop at sundown?”

Zuko was transported to the moment she first said those words to him, all those years ago. He felt as if no time had passed at all.

“Deal,” he said with a grin.

* * *

The last traces of pink were fading from the sky as Jin walked towards The Jasmine Dragon for the second time that day. This part of town was always bustling at this time of night. She observed the strangers of the city embarking on their evenings all around her. Jin overheard snatches of conversation about the Earth King’s distinguished guests, the Fire Lord and the Avatar. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was moments away from having dinner with the talk of the town.

Jin was still in shock from the events of the afternoon. She couldn’t believe that she saw Li - _Zuko_ \- again after so many years. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, she knew his uncle owned The Jasmine Dragon, but the chances of them being in the shop at the same time always seemed so minuscule. Part of her was hoping to avoid the undeniably uncomfortable experience of reuniting with her old lover. She wasn’t angry at him anymore. At this point in her life their relationship felt like ancient history. But it was still awkward to run into an ex, especially when that ex lied to her for months before running away to become the Fire Lord.

Yet she continued to visit Iroh at The Jasmine Dragon. She always secretly hoped to run into Zuko one day. Every time she entered the tea shop and he wasn’t there, a tiny part of her was disappointed.

Jin rounded the corner into the courtyard in front of the tea shop. Zuko was waiting for her, illuminated by a pool of yellow light from the lanterns in the storefront. His back faced her, and she took that moment to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Jin tried to level her expectations for the evening. She wouldn’t let herself think of this dinner as a date. It was just a shared meal among old friends. Nothing more.

She did put on her nicest dress, best makeup, and finest jewelry for the occasion, but that didn’t mean anything. They were going to a nice restaurant. She had to look the part. Plus she was dining with the Fire Lord. She couldn’t let herself look like a charity case next to him.

Zuko finally turned around to face Jin, hearing her footsteps on the pavement. He was holding a bouquet of Fire Lillies in front of him.

“Uh, wow, Jin - you look amazing.” Zuko cleared his throat and clumsily shoved the flowers into her hands. “These are for you! I felt like you deserved, something, after the way we left things.”

“These are lovely,” Jin said with a smile. She brought the bouquet to her nose, deeply inhaling their fragrance. “Thank you, Zuko.” His true name still fell awkwardly from her lips.

“Shall we head to the restaurant?” She asked.

“Of course, follow me, my lady,” Zuko replied. He held out his elbow for Jin to take, and she obliged. 

The restaurant Zuko took them to was elegant, but cozy, like the living room of an Earth Kingdom nobleman. There were green drapes everywhere, and the tables were illuminated by soft candles. Jin and Zuko were seated in a circular booth in the corner, away from any prying eyes. 

Zuko was studying the menu intensely. Jin suspected he was using it as a way to avoid conversation, but she found his concentration endearing. She was grateful for his forced distraction as she used that moment to study his features. He had grown into a man in the past 6 years, and he bore little resemblance to Li, the tea shop server she remembered from her youth. 

He was much taller than he was at 16. He must have hit some sort of growth spurt in the past few years as he was now a full head taller than she was. His shoulders were broader. He had packed on some extra muscle, the effects of his Fire Lord training clear. The slight roundness to his face was gone, causing his cheekbones to become more pronounced. His hair was much longer, half of it fashioned into a traditional Fire Nation topknot on his head. He was, unfortunately, still devastatingly handsome. Jin wished his appearance didn’t have such an effect on her.

A server approached to the table to take their order. Jin let Zuko order for the two of them, trusting his royal taste buds. The pair sipped their honey wine in uneasy silence, warily eyeing each other. For once in her life, Jin was at a loss for words. What do you talk about with your ex-boyfriend now turned Fire Lord? 

Zuko eventually broke the silence, finally meeting her eyes. “I hate to bring up ancient history, but this has been gnawing at me for years. Did you ever get my letter? The one I wrote to you on the day of the eclipse?”

Jin took a moment to respond, readying herself for this conversation. It looked like they were diving right in.

“I did. At the time, I was incredibly angry and upset. There was so much happening all around me. My city, and country, was conquered. My life and my family member’s lives were turned upside down. And to top it all off my boyfriend, who I cared for deeply, was nowhere to be found. Then a couple of months later I get a letter out of the blue, saying that you were the prince of the Fire Nation? I didn’t know what to think.”

She paused, as Zuko continued to look at her intently from across the booth. The candle in the center of the table caused his features to waver before her, and she got lost in the memory.

“I wasn’t even sure that the letter was from you. I couldn’t imagine that the kind and gentle boy I was dating was the Fire Lord’s son. For months I assumed it was some sort of cruel trick.” 

She took another steadying breath before she continued, “Then came the day of your coronation. There were posters of the event all over the city as the news spread. And there was no mistaking who the new Fire Lord was. I was resentful and confused for some time after that. I was hurt that you left and that you lied to me for our entire relationship.”

“Eventually I realized that I needed to snap out of it. The world was healing, and so should I. I recognized that you were in an incredibly tough position and I decided to forgive you. I refocused my time and energy on school and figuring out how to get into Ba Sing Se University. And I - I moved on.”

She looked up from the candle to meet Zuko’s eyes. Anguish was written all over his face. 

“Jin - I’m _so_ sorry. For all of it. For the pain I caused you. I wish things could have been different. I never wanted to hurt you.”

She broke the promise that she had made to herself earlier that day. She reached across the table to grab one of his hands. 

“Zuko, listen to me. I forgive you. Don’t continue to beat yourself up over how things ended between us.” She gave him a soft smile. “Besides, it looks like we turned out okay.”

Zuko let out a weak laugh at that, followed by a steady breath. Jin quickly pulled her hand back to her side of the table.

Zuko said, “Yeah we did.” He smiled. “You went to University and now you work for the Earth King! You accomplished everything you wanted and more. And I’m not surprised one bit. You’re amazing.”

Jin felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the compliment.

Zuko cleared his throat and asked, “Tell me about your life. What’s working for the Earth King like?”

A smile split across Jin’s face, as she jumped into one of her many amusing stories of King Kuei and working in the Earth Palace. She told Zuko of the time she caught Kuei having an entire conversation with Bosco when he thought they were alone in his study, and Zuko let out a hearty laugh at the image. She missed his laugh.

After that, the conversation grew more comfortable, less forced. They moved from Jin’s experiences in the Earth Palace to other aspects of her life. Jin updated Zuko on her sister’s impressive earthbending progress, while Zuko filled her in on the events of his life after he left Ba Sing Se. 

“I dated another girl for a while,” Zuko said, before blushing. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about that.”

Jin knew that she shouldn't care about who he dated. It was none of her business. Yet she couldn’t repress her morbid curiosity.

“No, it's okay. I want to know about your life,” she said, hoping he would keep talking.

Zuko obliged, “She was a girl I knew from my childhood. When I returned to the Fire Nation, we fell into a relationship almost immediately. I know that I really loved her at one point, but part of me has always wondered if I only dated her because she was familiar, a reminder of who I was supposed to be.”

Zuko took a slow sip of his wine then, eyes distant.

“We eventually broke up. I worked too much to give her the attention she deserved. Since then I haven’t dated anyone seriously.”

Jin spoke, “I dated other people too.” A wave of familiar heat flooding her cheeks. “There were a couple of short flings, but one relationship ended up being more serious, a guy who I met through my International Politics classes in school.”

“It didn’t work out. It was a relationship of convenience, rather than love and passion. Eventually, he met someone else who he said he had real, deep, feelings for. I wasn’t even upset when he broke up with me, just relieved to finally stop pretending.”

They fell into an easy silence as Jin gazed at Zuko. The two had shifted closer to each other as they talked. Now they were almost touching. Jin felt something pulling her towards him, despite her previous attempts to stay away.

Zuko cleared his throat then, moving away from Jin. She ignored the feeling of disappointment that worked its way into her chest. 

Jin looked around the restaurant, surprised to find it nearly empty. They must have been here for longer than she thought.

Zuko spoke then, “I came to Ba Sing Se with the Avatar and our friends… Would you like to meet them? We’re staying at a house not too far from here.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said.

* * *

Zuko guided Jin to the steps of the guest house that the Earth King had granted him and his friends for their visit. Once the pair neared the front door, Zuko heard Toph from inside, “Sparky’s back, and he brought someone with him!” she hollered.

Zuko shot Jin an apologetic look, knowing that he will have to explain - well _Toph -_ later. He pushed at the front door, which opened into the living space of the house. It was roomy, with multiple sofas facing each other to promote conversation amongst the guests. Zuko’s friends were spread between the couches, sipping drinks, and swapping tales. Their conversation halted as they all took in Zuko’s guest.

Zuko was starting to think it might have been a bad idea to bring Jin here. He wasn’t ready for this level of scrutiny from his friends.

Zuko sighed before introducing Jin to his companions.

“Everyone, this is Jin. She’s - uh - an old friend of mine from my time living in Ba Sing Se,” Zuko said.

Jin raised an eyebrow at him, incredulously, and Zuko dreaded whatever was going to come out of her mouth. 

“Oh please, we were more than just friends,” she said.

Sokka’s eyes went wide at her statement, as a shit-eating grin crept up his face. “Oh really? And just how well did you know our esteemed Fire Lord?”

Zuko blushed furiously into his collar, but fortunately, Katara was his saving grace.

She chimed in. “Sokka, leave him alone! Zuko, why didn’t you tell us that you dated someone in Ba Sing Se?”

“It… never came up,” He stated.

Jin gave him a playful scowl. “I can’t believe your friends didn’t know about me! Were you ashamed of me?” She asked with an exaggerated gasp.

Zuko’s eyes went wide at the insinuation. Jin let out a hearty laugh then, swatting at his bicep. “The look on your face is priceless. I’m not mad, I just wanted to rile you up. I’m sure the Avatar and his friends have more important things to talk about than some girl you barely dated at 16.”

Toph spoke then, “Oh no we don’t! Jin, please sit down and tell us everything you remember about Zuko as a teenager.”

Jin eagerly obliged, sitting on the empty couch across from Katara and Aang. She quickly jumped into a lively re-telling of the first time she asked him out. His mouth reflexively turned up into a soft smile as he listened to Jin’s version of events.

Zuko joined Jin on the sofa, making sure to keep some distance between them. He was worried about crossing a line with her. He didn’t invite her to dinner with some wild hope that they would get back together. He simply wanted the chance to reconnect with an old friend, and potentially gain some closure to their relationship. He didn't want to ruin a good thing by taking it too far.

Their time at the restaurant felt so comfortable, like returning home after a long trip. It felt normal and familiar, despite being anything but. Zuko was reminded of the reasons he loved Jin in their youth. He wanted to kiss her at the restaurant, so much, but he forced himself to pull away. His fear of pushing Jin away outweighed his longing for her.

His friends barraged Jin with inquiries into the folly of his youth. Jin was eager to answer them all. She told many embarrassing stories from his time masquerading as Li, giving his friends plenty of fuel for future jokes at his expense. 

He enjoyed seeing her with them. She looked like she belonged here, around his friends, almost as if she had known them forever. Zuko loved that about her, how she could instantly befriend any stranger.

Their conversation started to peter out and Zuko watched as Aang’s eyelids slipped lower and lower. Eventually, the airbender let out a loud yawn before giving Katara a pointed look. 

Katara rolled her eyes at him, but she had a smile on her face.

She addressed the group, in a playful yet caring tone that Zuko had become accustomed to. “It looks like the Avatar is ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow, so its probably time to call it a night. Jin it was an honor to meet you.” Katara quickly bowed in Jin’s direction, before dragging Aang towards the stairs. 

Toph stretched her arms over her shoulders. “They have the right idea, it’s probably time for me to hit the hay as well. Goodnight Jin! And thanks for all the Zuko stories!”

Sokka frowned at his friends’ departures. Zuko knew him well enough to know that the Water Tribe man was a bit of a night owl. He was probably hoping his friends would stay up late into the night trading stories and telling jokes.

Sokka spoke, “Well... I guess I should give you two some privacy.” He winked. “Goodnight!” He exclaimed before darted off towards his room.

Zuko looked over at Jin, not realizing that at one point he had thrown an arm over the back of the sofa. His shoulder was less than an inch from hers. They were close, too close, just like at the restaurant. He fought his urge to pull away again, deciding to remain near her. 

“So…” she started. “I guess you have important Fire Lord business to attend to tomorrow. I should probably let you get some rest.”

Zuko nodded slowly, although he would forgo sleep entirely if that meant spending more time with Jin. Jin stood up from the couch, but Zuko’s hand quickly shot out to grab her wrist. She turned to look at him, pinning him with her emerald gaze.

“I don’t want you to go,” he said. He swallowed thickly, his nerves making it hard to speak. “I’ve finally found you again… and I’m not ready to lose you -“

He was cut off, as he felt her lips press against his. Jin quickly moved away to look at Zuko.

“I want to stay,” she said.

Zuko couldn’t hold in the grin that split across his face.

* * *

Jin leaned back in, kissing Zuko with more urgency this time. He felt foreign, yet familiar, like hearing a song from her youth. She was done pretending that she didn’t miss him, that she didn’t want him. 

She moved closer to his body until she was in his lap, straddling him. Jin moved her hands into his long locks, something her fingers had been itching to do all evening. She felt Zuko’s hands rest gently on her hips, before moving slowly down to grab her ass. They explored each other with their mouths and their hands, making up for lost time. 

Zuko pulled away, his breathing slightly labored. Jin’s mouth eagerly followed, desperately seeking more. She wined at the separation, and Zuko let out a low chuckle. 

He said, “Let’s take this somewhere a little more private. I don’t even want to think about all the shit I’ll get from Sokka if he walks in on us.”

Jin giggled and moved off of his lap to oblige. “After you, my lord.” She bowed in mock deference.

She caught the tail end of an eye roll from the Fire Lord, but he grabbed her hand and guided her up the stairs with enthusiasm. As soon as the door to Zuko’s room shut behind Jin, her mouth made it’s way back to his.

She grabbed at his clothes, suddenly feeling as if there were too many layers between the two of them. Zuko pulled off his red and gold outerwear while Jin made quick work of the fastenings of her dress. They quickly stripped down to their plain underclothes, and Zuko took Jin’s mouth in his again.

Zuko backed Jin up against the wall, before moving his attention to her neck. Jin let her head fall back against the wall, relishing the feeling of Zuko’s tongue along her skin. She felt his erection swelling against her, pressing insistently into her hip.

Zuko moved his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up and off the wall. He walked them over to the bed and laid Jin down on it, in a sexy display of strength. It seemed like those new muscles of his weren’t just for show.

He stood above her form, looking at her hungrily. He moved to take off her breast bindings before pausing to look her in the eyes. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked. “It’s not too late to stop.”

Jin nodded furiously. “I definitely want this.”

Zuko grinned, before helping her remove her breast bindings. He moved down to trail kisses up her stomach. One of his hands massaged her left breast while he put his mouth on the other one. Jin let out a soft moan, the stimulation causing a pool of heat to grow at the base of her abdomen. 

She felt Zuko’s tongue and fingers warm against her skin and she laughed.

“Do you use that hand-warming trick on all the girls, or is it something you only do for me?” Jin asked playfully.

Zuko blushed before licking a stripe in between her breasts. “Women seem to like it,” he admitted with a grin.

He kissed a line back down her stomach, stopping at the top of her underwear. One of his fingers traced a line along her clothed slit, now damp with arousal. She gasped when his unnaturally warm finger ran along her clit, causing her hips to jerk slightly. 

Zuko slid her underwear down her thighs agonizingly slowly. He finally removed the last of her clothing before making his way up her body once more. He mouthed at her ankle, before kissing playfully up her calves and her thighs. He paused every so often to nip at her skin. Jin was squirming underneath his tongue, desperate for more. He stopped at the junction of her right thigh and her hip, his unnaturally warm breath ghosting over her sex. He looked up at her then, asking a silent question. 

She placed her hand on top of his head lightly, and said, “Please, Zuko.”

That seemed to be all he needed. His mouth was on her in a flash, his fire-warmed tongue swirling her clit. She stifled a moan, remembering that they were not the only people staying in the house.

Jin let out a breathy laugh, “It looks like you’ve learned a thing or two.”

Zuko didn’t respond, but he hummed in agreement. Jin’s hands scrabbled for purchase in his hair once again, pulling him closer to her. He inserted one finger into her, then two, increasing the pressure building in her abdomen. His tongue traced symbols into her clit, and she felt herself getting close. 

“Zuko - ah - that’s so good, I’m almost there,“ she moaned.

His hand on her left thigh squeezed in acknowledgment, as he doubled down on his ministrations. Jin felt the heat build to a crescendo in her abdomen, before it all came crashing down on her. He heard herself moan Zuko’s name as her eyes screwed shut. Zuko kept up the assault on her sex until she finally came down.

Jin pulled his face back up to hers. He kissed her slowly and deeply, letting her come back to her senses. She sighed into the kiss, relishing the feeling of him against her once again.

She moved her lips away from his, nibbling on his ear gently before whispering, “I want you.”

Zuko groaned into the crook of her neck. He lined himself up with her entrance, before pushing into her slowly. He let out a low moan at the feeling, and Jin let her head fall back, wrapped up in the feeling of him inside her.

He started to move, pistoning his hips in and out of her entrance. He lifted himself off of her slightly to push her legs up and over his shoulders. Jin cried out at the new angle, as it allowed him to hit a sensitive spot inside her. She ran her hands up and down his chest, his back, his arms. She wanted to explore every inch of him.

He pumped in and out of her a few more times before coming inside of her. He collapsed on to her frame, sated.

They laid there for a few moments, basking in the feeling of each other. Zuko eventually pulled out of her, while Jin went to the bathroom to quickly wash up. She pulled his undershirt over her head on the way back to the bed. He grinned, opening his arms for her to fall into.

She curled into bed beside him. She smiled to herself as she let sleep claim her.

* * *

Gentle pink rays of early morning sunlight peeked through the blinds of Zuko’s room, waking Zuko gently. The sun illuminated the sleeping form of Jin, who was still curled into his side. Zuko studied her features, relishing the chance to see her at her most vulnerable. He couldn’t believe that she agreed to go out with him again. Zuko smiled to himself at the memory of their night together.

He never really let himself admit it, but he missed Jin, a lot, in his time away from her. He had been constantly chasing the feeling of peace that he had when he was with her, and he never quite got there. He felt that sensation once again last night, and he wasn’t ready to let it escape from him a second time. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a fist pounding against his door.

Sokka shouted through the thin wooden door, “Don’t forget that we have a big meeting with the Earth King this morning! You can’t stay in with your girlfriend all day!”

Zuko groaned, running his right hand over his face and through his hair. He always cherished the chance to spend time with his friends, but he missed the privacy of the Fire Palace. 

Jin’s eyes flew open at the sudden commotion.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sleep clouding her voice.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Zuko said, before leaning down to place a quick kiss on Jin’s forehead.

“Ugh, it’s so early. Does Team Avatar ever sleep in?” she groused, pushing her face back into the pillow.

“Not today, unfortunately.” Zuko pushed Jin’s hair away from her forehead, before plastering her exposed skin with kisses.

Jin laughed and pulled his face towards hers to kiss him properly. It was slow and sleepy, and Zuko was ready to get lost in it. He forced himself to pull away.

“I do need to prepare for our meeting with King Kuei,” he lamented. He looked at Jin for a moment, weighing his options.

He slowly sat upright in the bed, his hand reaching for Jin's without thinking. His fingers slotted into hers easily, and he marveled at how comfortable he felt with her.

He spoke, “I had originally planned to head back to the Fire Nation this evening, but I think I could spare a few more days in Ba Sing Se. I know my uncle would love to have me around for longer.”

He paused to look down at their intertwined hands, before meeting her gaze. He quietly asked, “Would you want to have me around?”

Her thumb brushed over his knuckles. She was quiet for a moment as she chewed her lip in contemplation. She finally looked up at him and stated, “I would love that.”


End file.
